puppet angel
by evioletfox
Summary: a girl who has no one and a puppet that never valued human life how will these two work out? probably one-shot if i dont get asked for othrwise.


He watched her as he always did it is his job for causing so much pain in his other lives, for never thinking of human life now he must protect it with everything he is. Her golden hair and light blue eyes shone in the light closing in on her.

"damn it not again!" he pushed her forward so she would step out of the motorcycle's way and into the middle line where she could cross the other side safely.

"Holy crap, what am I that accident prone or is someone after me?" she shook her head at her own competence holding the books in her arms tighter to calm herself more. I watched as she slid her glasses up her nose with the corner of one, and walked on. Soon the little red and black house came into view and her pace speed up instinctively but it was too late they had seen her.

"Hey reject!" two girls who were dressed as scantly as they can walked over high heels clicking on the ground.

"What do you want?" I'll give her one thing she doesn't back down, the girls sneered at her clothes.

"aaww is the emo brat to sad to talk?" one girl snickered she was wearing a half tank top four sizes too small and a beer gut hanging over a mini leather skirt with red stockings and black sparkly high heel boots again four sizes too small, she had a couch peruse slung over her fat little shoulder and a white fluff of a jacket.

"at least my clothes fit." she said which was a bit of a lie but unlike the girl's hers where just a bit big, she herself wore a red and black stripped shirt the sleeves getting bigger at the wrists and slightly torn. She had on a chin with a cross tucked under her shirt and a black choker that looked like a collar, her pants a dark jean that ripped a lot at the knee but that's from all the times she's fallen on them, the pants hanging a bit loosely on her hips a checkered belt with red specks holding them up. She had on boots that had buckles and chains on them and where tight on her legs under the pants. She was a sight I walked between the girls unseen to all, I stared into her eyes they're defiant and don't hold back any emotion.

"Bitch I'm the hottest piece of ass around!" the girl said slapping her fat ass her friend smirked and nodded completely agreeing like the idiot she was. The girl scoffed freely at them turning her head yet never taking her eyes off her opponents.

"_She would of made a good ninja had she been in my old life."_ I sighed as the two went at her, she dogged and ran to get to her house before they got to her, but she was cut off by two burly guys and they went to grab her. She almost got away but one grabbed her hair she took out a pocket knife hidden in her boot and cut her hair at his hand it falling jaggedly just under her shoulders.

"go right no one is there and there is no way for them to get to you before you make it home." she looked around dodging other moves made to grab her, the clinking of high heels on cement, and yells of 'get her' break her arm!' in the background she went right just as one of the men leaped for her, she ran with all her might and had the key to her house out of her pocket in a moment. She unlocked the door and went inside locking it and sliding down the door. Boots and sneakers sounded outside the window and she waited till they were gone to move. She set her books on a glass table with a little bottle that had a 'drink me' note tied to it. She walked into her kitchen grabbing a pot and running the faucet till it became hot. She put the pot under until it was partway filled with water and shut the water off as she walked she talked to herself.

"1. Fire that can talk. 2. Wind that changes to water. 3. Mystical beings in the world we live in. 4. Lives and worlds we know nothing about. 5. A family will come back for me. And 6. Someone will care what happens to me no matter what." she repeated those six things over and over to herself so she would believe them even more. She went out into the living room as the water heated up more, the words ' I believe in as much as six impossible things before breakfast' painted on the far wall in gold. The rest purple with a lighter gold trimming. Her couch was a white old Victorian piece mostly seen in old theaters lobby. She set a small table up and went back into the kitchen. She got out an instant ramen packet and ripped into it dropping it into the water and going to the cabinet to get vinegar and garlic salt.

"You know that will make you breath stink…" I said off handedly not expecting or getting an answer, sometimes it's very lonely being a guardian angel. I ran my hand threw my blood red hair, a long breath passing between my lips.

"Ah! I'm going to miss bones!" she ran to the living room again turning on the TV and flipping through the channels coming to the one she wanted. She walked back out to the kitchen and got out a bowl dumping the flavoring in it and turning off the fire. She took the noodles out and stirred them in the bowl until they were mixed with the flavoring and poured in the water grabbing a fork out of the drawer and hip- checked it closed. She walked out and set her bowl on the table pouring in the vinegar slowly and three cranks of the garlic salt. This her normal day stopping at the library after the writers meeting, dealing with those bitches, and having ramen while watching TV before working on her book.

"I wish my life was less predictable…" she rinsed off the bowl and set it in the sink to be washed later, she got her laptop from the glass table and set it on the little wooden table she had set up for the ramen. She worked on threw the night stopping only at dawn she had no meeting today so she could sleep in.

"It's hard to believe she is only 17... She's smart for her age." she laid on the couch her head resting on a pillow with the picture of a fox on it. Her shirt shifted lightly falling off her shoulder, and her pants lifting on her leg.

"She's going to catch a cold…" I went up the stairs and looked threw one of the closets and found an extra blanket focusing my energy on my hands I grabbed it able to move it with the energy. I brought the blanket down and throwing it over her. She turned in her sleep her face pink from what seemed like a bad dream she was breaking out in sweets and her face contorted by fear. There was nothing I could do for her this time and it hurt, I was a puppet with no emotions and now I must always feel them as punishment or retribution whatever you want to call it. I sat at the foot of the couch thinking of my past life of the Akastuki and of my former partner Deidara. Of the title that got me a place in the organization… Sasori no Akasuna. The girl I am supposed to protect is Sapphira like the color of her eyes.

"Hi I can't come to the phone right now busy, busy, busy, writing you know so leave a name and a number and I'll get back to you when I can peace out!" the answering machine must be busted if it went right to voice mail.

"would you change that damn voice mail it sounds like a child's ugh your useless you won't even pick up for your mother. I'm in Hawaii so I won't be coming for your birthday but hey you're going to be 18 you can handle it bye." I glared at the voice as it shut off that women abandoned her child here the minute she graduated high school at twelve, leaving her to go to college and get a job by herself. Her only support came from a neighbor turned boss that had read one of her stories and got her a job as a writer.

"Ah no… darkness... Threads…" she whispered in her sleep I slowly looked at her, all her life she was looked down on even through all her achievements. Her father the only one that had ever cared died in a robbery when she was 10; she always goes to his grave every year. I have protected her all her life at first she was a nuisance but lately she has been slightly amusing she has fought back and thought of new ways to live her life, She makes me wonder what's to come next and that is great deed in and of itself.

The light fell into her face accenting her dark rings around her eyes and they opened slowly taking in her surroundings her sapphire eyes where darker from sleep. She stretched popping her back and looking oddly at the blanket now fallen to her lap.

"Thank you what ever gave me this." she folded the blanket at the end of the couch and shut the laptop; I smirked as I followed her up stairs to change waiting outside the door. She walked out with a black tank top with a red jacket that faded to black at the sleeves and end, red and black cargo pants that again hung slightly lose from her hips with the same belt, her boots where also the same her hair down and brushed she sighed.

"Well at lest he held low enough that I still have longish hair…" she picked up some strands and looked at them slightly put off. She walked out of the house putting a string on her key loop for easy access to it in case of a repeat of yesterday.

"Well off to the library maybe then I'll go to ichiban… or maybe olive garden haven't been there in a while. "She spoke to herself as she put a finger to her chin.

"you know one of these days someone going to put you in a mental hospital for that." again I didn't expect or get an answer, she just kept walking going in to the door, I saw as two men looked over at her as she walked in grinning to themselves.

"Hey cutie your back huh?" one with brown hair and that looked like he belonged on a football field instead of a library. The other smirked as sapphire just turned away and went to the fantasy section, the scratching of chairs was heard and as she went to the next aisle the guy who had talked before leaning on the edge grinning down at her.

"Wanna be my fantasy?" I gritted my teeth, these guys where bad news, and she knew it she grabbed a book that had black binding with gold trimming. She turned and went to the counter checking out the book and leaving on to the crowded streets weaving in and out to get away. When she was curtain she lost them she back tracked to olive garden there she ordered soup and salad with bread sticks.

"look she's here alone again." one of the waitresses whispered from two tables down, sapphire must have heard it but she let it slide off and ate her food. By the time she was done it was almost dark, she looked out the doors worriedly and took a deep breath pushing open the only thing keeping her safe from it.

"Damn I stayed to long it'll be dark by the time I get a third of the way home! " she yelled at herself hitting her head lightly her glasses fall slightly making her sigh.

"He he not to worry I'm here." I looked confused myself of where that came from, as I watched her walk carefully threw the empty streets a familiar and slightly annoying voice yelled my name.

"Sasori no Danna, un! I've been looking for you, you need to be reassigned!" I looked at him confused and shook my head.

"No brat I have someone to protect and she's walking away so if you excuse me…"

"But she's going too died tonight Danna, un." the brat looked at me like I was stupid and at the moment I felt I was.

"What? No that can't be…" he looked at me confused tilting his head to the side.

"No, it is she's going to die trying to get away from those guys." he pointed to the guys from the library as they walked into the alley she had to go through to get to her house.

"No I got to stop this…" I started to run after her Deidara laughing lightly behind me and I was pissed at him for it. I ran she was just ahead the men closing in I passed them and said into her ear.

"run their back the men from earlier, quickly." my gaze went to stone as she ran fast the men going to fallow I ran right behind her helping her look for a way out but that's when I realize why she would die in the first place… two men walked into the entrance, her only way out and grinned. I ran ahead as they grabbed her waist. my mind went blank as I did what was never meant to be done by a guardian angel, but hell I've done the wrong thing before now I have someone important to protect, I just didn't realize how Important until now. I took all the energy I had and thought of one thing a human body to save her with, my whole being burned like lava flowing from the sky. It hardened as I knelt to the ground, I jumped up a human body of my own again it started to rain almost like god was mourning the loss, but why would god ever mourn me?

"LET GO NOW!" I heard sapphire scream against the rain, I ran into the ally the clothes I was wearing when I died soaked and clinging to me.

"Let her go!" I kicked one of the men's back in as I grabbed a pole of the ground I paused only for a minute to see where she was. They all turned to me and frowned one held sapphire and the others came after me, I hit one upside the head with the pole shattering his nose. He collapsed why I don't care; the two others panicked and fled the other way leaving the man holding sapphire.

"let her go before I kill you." she was hanging limp in his arms and it made my new heart pound, if anything was wrong I'm going to hunt every one of these guys down and kill them slowly. He looked panicked and threw her at me turning to run I grabbed her throwing the pole at him. I looked at her face as a clang of metal hitting skin sounded behind us. I checked for a pulse three times each time getting the same result, I picked her up and started walking I walked through the soaked streets carrying my charge bridal style. Even now with this human body I was bound to her I took out her key as we neared the little red and black house I had to get her home before she woke up…

I sat in the same spot as before at the foot of the couch a blanket draped over her and now one for me. She spurred and I jumped up to look at her, to watch her eyes open and see she was alright for myself, her eyes slid open and she shot up looking for the men no doubt.

"Where? Who?" she looked around seeing she was at her own house, then her eyes landed on me and they widened as her hands flew to her mouth.

"It's you… you're really here…" she shot off the couch and takled me to the ground I was taken so off guard that all I could say was…

"Yes I am." she looked at me and smiled.

"Who are you and where have you been?" she sat in front of me her legs crossed and ready for answers.

"What… I… don't understand why are you not trying to beat me with a stick?" I felt my eyes slide half shut like normal as she smiled answering.

"Because I've seen you before! Every night in my dreams since I can remember, it might be weird but it's always the same. I'm alone in a dark room, the room is wet and it echoes with every move. I hear footsteps at first their fast like the person is in a hurry, then when a bit of red is shown they slow down and webs start to wrap around me like they want to keep the person away from me. The person knells in front of me and all I can see at first is a smile and I feel safe. He wipes the webs away and the darkness dissipates till I'm surrounded by light and I can finally see the person… see you." she smiled at me and I nodded but why would she see me?

"Because stupid Danna… this is our second chance, a chance to be loved not a punishment for our misdeeds, un" I looked over her shoulder and their Deidara was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Then why did you tell me she was going to die?" she tilted her head and I held up a finger, already comfortable with being seen.

"Because no Danna you needed a push." he grinned and the next second he was gone I sighed and looked to sapphire she sat staring at me her face slightly pink, I got on one knee and bowed to her.

"I am Sasori no Akasuna I am your guardian angel and I was informed that you where to die so I came into existence to protect you, if you wish I will continue to do so." I smirked as the last words left my mouth, " and I will need to get to know you a bit better to do so." she squeaked and I chuckled, I heard her clear her throat and say with a slight wobble in her voice.

"Sasori no Akasuna I would love to have you as my personal guardian angel…" she looked away as I looked up at her she was as red as a rose with eyes like sapphire… and she was mine.

"Well let's get acquainted shall we?" my lips turned up slightly as I stood pulling her to her feet and wrapping my arm around her waist, my other hand going to her chin. She blushed but said,

"Yes lets…" I guided her to me brushing our lips together sparks flying instantly I hadn't realized just how much I wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to protect her, until our lips met and molded perfectly together.


End file.
